1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating seat for exclusive use with notebook computers, wherein a cooling fan is provided in a base plate of the heat-dissipating seat, and the base plate is bilaterally provided with retractable extension bars for expanding the base plate, and rotatable legs.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, notebook computers have been made lighter, smaller, and capable of longer operating hours so as to be truly portable, thanks to joint efforts of engineers in the related fields. In addition, with the prevalence of wireless networking, notebook computers have grown increasingly popular among computer users as notebook computers are now suitable for use anytime and anywhere.
However, due to their structural design, notebook computers have far poorer heat-dissipation capabilities than desktop PCs, server computers, or other IT equipment. Generally, a notebook computer tends to generate more heat on a backside thereof where the hard drive, CPU, and power supply are provided. As a result, accidents caused by the heat accumulation effect of notebook computers were reported from time to time.
In order to solve the heat accumulation problem of notebook computers, the industry have developed heat-dissipating seats for notebook computers that are made of various materials and come in different shapes and sizes. These heat-dissipating seats are configured for supporting notebook computers and enhancing heat dissipation thereof.
A conventional heat-dissipating seat for use with notebook computers is typically designed according to the dimensions of notebook computers and usually has a larger area or volume than notebook computers. Hence, it is inconvenient to carry such bulky and structurally complex heat-dissipating seats along with notebook computers. Besides, the conventional heat-dissipating seats for notebook computers are substantially similar in structure, shape, and size and lack inventive steps.